


The Shroud

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Cecilia's shroud-clad spirit haunts a sobbing Captain James Hook. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Demise of Hook, Slightly Duped, The Play's the Thing, Immortal Pan, etc.





	The Shroud

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A scowl formed on Captain Hook's face the minute he glanced at his blanket. It caused him to remember the shroud he buried with Cecilia a few hours ago. Another memory appeared. A memory of a sick and disfigured Cecilia writhing under the blanket. Cecilia no longer suffered. Captain Hook wasn't lucky.

There were footsteps by the bed.

Captain Hook gasped after Cecilia's shroud-clad spirit materialized. He found himself in her arms. 

The shroud caused Captain Hook to remember Cecilia's demise. Tears ran down his face after she removed the shroud. Her disfigured features also caused him to recall everything.

 

THE END


End file.
